


The dragons will rise again

by SweetPoisonousLove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book: Fire and Blood, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, F/F, F/M, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: The chapter contains spoilers from Sweet Revenge. This is a fic that will be part of a larger chapter when the time comes, but it is a small gift for you who are reading Sweet Revenge.A gift for the New Year ❤️❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Aegon III Targaryen & Viserys II Targaryen, Aegon III Targaryen/Daenaera Velaryon, Baela Targaryen/Viserys II Targaryen, Daenaera Velaryon /Aegon III Targaryen /Baela Targaryen /Viserys II Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	The dragons will rise again

**Author's Note:**

> The events of the fic happen shortly after the events we are already in Sweet Revenge. Baela and Viserys have twins, Daemon and Rhae, while Aegon and Daenaera have Daeron prematurely. While the twins were born after a proper pregnancy, Daeron was born prematurely, at 7 months, 20 days after the death of the last baby dragon. The Targaryen only have eggs in their possession, but on the night of Daeron's birth new dragons hatch again. Daemon and Rhae are born two weeks after Daeron, (her real name is not Rhae.) Due to the birth of the babies in Dragonstone but also the existence of new healthy dragons but also the deteriorating health of Daenaera from the birth, she and Baela stay in Dragonstone while Viserys and Aegon return to Kings Landing but they often return to Dragonstone.Dragons also have Daenaera and Baela but I didn't want to reveal their names right now. Morning is also alive.

The light of the cloudy morning came into the prince's room through the open curtains, Viserys was still in bed and of course he felt lazy enough to get up.

The prince was happy to have returned to Dragonstone at the end of the year, the twins had now grown up while Daeron was a lovely laughing baby. 

Thinking about the year's events, Viserys grined . They had returned to Dragonstone after Daenaera insisted there was something there, a secret they had to discover. Of course Aegon had to accept it, everything became easier after the proposal to have their wedding there.

The wedding was exactly as they had dreamed of it. In a Valyrian ceremony all four had sworn that they would be soul and body for each other, protect and support each other. When Daenaera had said that Baela was now queen of Westeros, Aegon had teased Viserys that his place was now on the Iron Throne, but he laughed. However, he agreed to serve Aegon as the Hand of the King. 

When the birth started prematurely, everyone feared that both Daenaera and the baby would die in childbirth, but then Viserys's desperate effort and last hope had saved their lives despite Aegon's disagreements.

"Oh, go away at last... "The prince muttered as he felt someone pull his blankets. 

_Did Naerys get there earlier?_ No, it's too early and the weather is very bad, the voyage would be difficult even for an experienced sailor like Alyn. He would be more careful as the Lady Baela's passengers would be their children.

"Aegon, stop. We are supposed to be on vacation and we are not going to deal with government issues."

Her roar was like a voice of disapproval, she pulled the blankets revealing the prince's naked body. 

"Tharion, oh, not again... I want to sleep!! "

Her green eyes looked at him again and Viserys heard the babies crying from the next room. "Did our babies wake up? Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Light smoke was coming out of Tharion's nostrils while the prince was dressed in a hurry.

Daemon and Rhae held out their little hands to the prince as they felt his presence in the nursery.Baela and Daenaera laughed when they saw the scene while they had already called the baby's wet nurse. 

"Where's Daeron?" Viserys rubbed his eyes and yawned while the girls hugged him. 

"With Aegon, of course! He woke him up to take him to the beach ... Of course I did not expect anything else ..." Daenaera laughed as she talked about Aegon and their son. 

"So the rest dragons are in the stabl..." 

"Do you think we left Tharion here to tease you, Vis ?" Baela brushed his cheek and Daenaera stroked his hair. 

"You can just look more closely. "

The two hatchlings were still sleeping in front of his children's crib, but Daeron's dragon was missing.

"Are you saying that... "

"You can see for yourself..." Daenaera laughed, giving him a kiss on the lips. 

Viserys found Aegon and Daeron on the beach, the king had wrapped his son in his black cloak and was showing him the waves.

"It's cold... The baby... "

"He warms him up..." Aegon smiled as Viserys observed the black dragon wrapped in the king's arm, Daeron's dragon digging the sand with his snout, probably looking for a shell or something. 

"You here with two dragons..."

"I'm here with everyone I love." 

Flamewaker looked at Aegon with his golden eyes and the king touched his snout. 

"I'm glad we're here at the end of the year!" The prince's lips touched the older boy's lips and he smiled.

"We will always return to Dragonstone, Vis. After all, their existence must be kept secret until we can lead them to the skies." 

"Aren't you afraid to do it?" Viserys teased the king, already knowing the answer. 

"Less than you're afraid of girls..." Aegon responded by raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, come on... The females in the family are torturing me, and you... "

"I love you very much, but don't ask me to be a part of this... "

" Very well... " Viserys murmured without realizing that Daenaera and Baela were approaching with the babies in their arms ...

" This...... " Daenaera gave him his daughter in his arms, which immediately tightened his finger. 

" I never meant it. You all..."

The hug between them was the warmest of all time While the little dragons were flying around them. 


End file.
